quackistanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ceres
Statistics Official Name: Roblox Ceres (@CeresRoblox) Current Leader: Lego™️ William H. Taft (@LegoWillTaft) Country activated on: January 10, 2020 Population: 1 GDP: 10 dollars GDP per capita: 10 dollars Territories: Ceres, Vesta, a bunch of other random asteriods History Lego™️ William H. Taft The story of Ceres really starts with the story of its founder and leader, Lego™️ William H. Taft. Why is a lego account apart of this community? That is because he was involved in the Great Lego Twitter-Roblox Twitter war that was initiated by Roblox Indonesia (who I believe is inactive). He was one of the main people from Lego Twitter who de-escalated the conflict, and was later accepted to be a member of the New Axis (I believe he was the only one, or at least the only Lego person who was active). Shortly after the war, he was involved in some type of war with other roblox countries (I forget the details), and in the treaty the two sides made, Taft got the territory of Spain. He tried to form his own country from this new land and named it Taftania, but after about two weeks, he abandoned the project and lost control of the area he conquered (Portugal, San Marino, Andorra, and Spain). Leaving Earth After that, nothing of note happened with Taft until his Twitter account got suspended. Devastated by the loss of his really massive Twitter account (almost 500 followers), Taft took a break from anything Twitter related and became homeless. He remained in this condition until on New Years Day in 2020 when he decided he wanted to get back into politics. However, he couldn't just start up a new country out of nowhere, plus pretty much every territory had been taken by Roblox countries at this point. Taft was stumped, until he realized he could break into Lego NASA, steal some of it's high tech and a rocket, and fly into space to start conquering there. The reason he could get into NASA and just steal stuff is because Lego Twitter, to my knowledge, is pretty much dead, so no one could stop him. Landing on Ceres and Starting the Empire After about 9 days, Taft landed on Ceres on January 10th, 2020, and started his new country, Roblox Ceres. After this, he made the Twitter account for Roblox Ceres the same day. Taft, after officially claiming Ceres, took off on his spaceship to Vesta on the other side of the sun, and left hundreds of thousands of tiny robot bugs on Ceres. After Taft found no life on Vesta (or anywhere else in the asteriod belt for that matter), he officially claimed it and activated the tiny robot bug things to start claiming all of the asteriods around Ceres. He then activated the robots he brought with him and activated them too. He programmed the robots to claim asteriods in between Vesta and Ceres in order to officially connect the two together under Taft's new empire. On January 13, 2020, Vesta and Ceres were now completely connected by asteroids. On that same day, Taft made his own Twitter account. Taft is currently busy trying to colonize all of the asteriods inward of the Ceres-Vesta ring towards the sun. Category:Country Category:Countries